Fly Away
by ladykatyhawk
Summary: It is a big decision to make start making your own decisions. A short fic on Rolo just before the betrayal. Contains spoilers. T to be safe.


**A Code Geass fanfic. I own nothing.  
>Contains spoilers for R2, episode 19.<strong>

**~  
>Fly Away<strong>

Rolo had never experienced this before. The feeling of not knowing what to do.

He had always been told what to do, his entire life.  
>But now, he had to make up his own mind. Think for himself.<br>He stared at the locket in his hands, the birthday gift from Lelouch. His first gift, ever. Gently, he pushed it open. The soft melody was hauntingly beautiful. A child's lullaby.  
>He felt like crying. Lelouch had yelled at him, told him that the only reason he wasn't dead was because that he, Lelouch, simply had missed the chance.. The chance to kill him. Kill his younger brother.<p>

He couldn't blame Lelouch. He really couldn't. He wanted to feel the hurt, the betrayal. But the feeling wouldn't quite set in. He himself had planned to kill Nunnaly, even though he knew it would bring Lelouch pain. He was a jealous type. He wanted Lelouch to himself, wanted to be his only family, his only brother.

But. Just as he couldn't blame Lelouch, he couldn't believe him either. Of all the Black Knights, he Rolo, was the only one who understood Lelouch, who knew his heart. Who he really was inside.

Lelouch was the only person in the world he trusted. He knew of Lelouch's ways with words. Lelouch knew exactly what to say to win a persons soul and heart. He knew Lelouch had told him everything he had wanted to hear.  
>He could feel the tears in his eyes.<p>

He had wished for a family his entire life, for a purpose of living. He'd been a killer for the Order since before he could even remember. He'd never had to think for himself, everyone else gave him orders. Of cause, he made decisions. But never for himself, always for the sake of others.  
>Then he had met Zero, Lelouch's other self. Zero had more charisma that he would have thought. Lelouch had known him, known his heart.<p>

When he joined up with Lelouch and the Black Knights, for the first time he felt like he did something right. But he never felt human.  
>He knew Lelouch used him. And he let him. He was so amazed that another human wanted his, and only his help. That Lelouch would ask him before anyone else.<p>

He had felt so special. So wanted. Needed. Necessary.  
>He and his big brother, they would win this war. They would win, and live forever together as a family.<p>

Or, that is what should had happened.  
>It didn't go according to plan.<br>Nunnaly died.  
>It didn't come as a shock to him. He didn't like Nunnaly. He'd planned to kill her himself.<p>

But it destroyed Lelouch. It simply destroyed him.  
>And now. What now?<p>

Lelouch had lost the only thing who justified his goal, and his methods of getting to it. Lelouch was lost, just like he himself had been al through out his life..  
>He could hear somebody, people walking down the hall. He closed the locket, and the melody stopped. He hold his breath as Ohgi and several others core members of the Black Knights came into view. He sat in the shadows, and so far they hadn't seen him. He was just about to use his geass to get away unnoticed, when Ohgi said something that made him stop dead in his tracks.<p>

".. it's my fault, I was the first to acknowledged his leadership." Ohgi sounded angry. Rolo frowned. _What are..?_  
>"How du you even know that for certain? He could have used his geass on you..." Chiba's voice dripped with fury.<br>Rolo narrowed his eyes. _How could they know about geass? Lelouch wouldn't have told them.._

"Schnezil told the truth. It all adds up. Zero used us. It is only fair we return the favor. We'll be getting Japan back."  
>"But, turning in our own comrade.." doubt was evident in Tamaki's voice.<p>

Rolo froze. The Black Knights would betray Lelouch, to Schnezil? Hand him over to Britannia, and in turn get Japan back? Anger burst through him like a fire, a tidal wave of emotions. _How dare they! _  
>"Kallen will bring him here in a minute. She doesn't know."<br>Rolo watched as they lined up, waiting for Lelouch to come. He could see Schnezil, and Kanon.

_I have to do something!_ He looked down at the locket, the melody still playing in his head.

_You give me the reason to live. In my dirty heart. I hear you call me. And you reach out to carry me away. _

He looked up. The Shinkirou! He could see it! And he knew how to fly it! Lelouch had showed him.

_But should he? Lelouch said he hated him.. should he help him?  
><em>Lelouch had done many evil things, horrible things. Things the Black Knights didn't even know about. Or did they? It didn't really matter. The Black Knights had a simple goal, to get back Japan.  
>Lelouch's goal was a gentle world, without war.<br>He made up his mind, as his geass activated. He walked by the traitors whom he'd never trusted.

He only ever trusted Lelouch, his big brother. His brother did not hate him.  
><em>Big brother is a liar. I can see the truth. And because of that I'll help him.<em>

If Lelouch had lost his way, then it was his job to show him the right way.

Just as Lelouch had done for him.

He activated the Shinkirou just as Zero and Kallen entered the stage of betrayal.  
>He would not fail, even it would cost him his life. He owed his brother that much.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Like how birds can fly around in the sky I can be free now.<em>

_Like a bird in the sky You set me free. You give me one heart Like a star in my night. _

_You'll always be a part of me._


End file.
